how to annoy
by zombiekillingtigeress
Summary: just a series of different ways to annoy our favourite sonic characters.also out of every list the most popular point will have a short one-shot written about it or I accept request as well.
1. part 1- shadow

the how to annoy series part1

shadow aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 1) get sonic to pour blue paint all over him

2) after (1) get scourge to pour green glitter over him

3) make a sign saying "warning this person (arrow pointing upwards) has issues and shouldnt be left alone with rope or sharp objects" and stick it to his back

4) whenever he is near you play get out alive by three days grace

5) tell him he should stick to frowning because his smile will give you nightmares

6) scream "ow my eyes they burn " whenever he smiles

7) tap him on the shoulder and ask "isnt sega meant to be child freindly"

8) put a potatoe in his exhaust pipe

9) throw a tomatoe at his face and say you did it for the tomatoe festival its spanish

10) ask why if he is the ultimate lifeform scourge has kicked his ass not once but twice

11) whenever he says i am the ultimate lifeform scream I AM TO

12) type sonadow in google and show him the image results

13) if sonadow rumours are true type in sonourge and show him THOSE results

14) tell him he looks like he is ice skating when he runs

15) tell him he is a girl

16) tap him until he flips out then just say hi and walk off

17) ask why he the so called ultimate lifeform cant beat sonic

18) make him have a tea party with cream

19) spray paint him blue and say "now who is the faker?"

20) set up a camera . hide in his room when he walks in scare him then put the video on youtube and message it to all the peaple he nows

21) tell him he is being replaced by silver

22) in any milk or juice carton cut a hole so whenever he goes for a drink it spills everywhere

23) spray paint on his wall in bright red knux wuz here

24) play scooby-doo (awsome show) theme in his ear 24/7

25) get a load of pokeballs (sonic world exist but the pokemon doesnt?) throw them at him and yell shadow i choose you

26) tell him your thee year old brother has better aim than him

27) paint his motercycle pink with my little pony stickers

28) replace any of his action movies with pingu or mr tumble

29) keep doing think fast

30) get up a fanfic with shadow as a A) female or B) uke and make him read it

31) make him sit through the american version of being human ( damn you america you ruined it)

32) if your a girl and he is trying to chat someone up walk up to him slap or throw a drink over him and say you said this wouldnt ever happen again and if he glares cringe and say dont hit me and start crying until the girl leaves

33) when he is about to watch a movie or tv prograhm spoil it and tell him the ending nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn next is scourge should be up almost within a day at the most and also if you want from every list you can put the number of your two favourite points and i will make a drabble on the most voted 


	2. shadow-(12) typing sonadowbad idea

Shadow-12 Zkt- hey shadow * sly grin* come look at this Shadow walked in the room looking pissed Shadow- what Zkt pulls out a phone and types something in in google Zkt-look at this Shadow grabbed the phone and looked at the screen Shadow-what the hell is sonadow?  
His eyes widened Shadow-um wwwhy is sonic touching that! Why is my...thing in sonics- what the hell is this argh my eyes they burn.  
Shadow closed his eyes and started running in circles he ran straight into the door frame knocking himself out.  
Sonadowfangirl223 walked in the room stepping over shadow and stood by zkt Sonadowfangirl223-*sweat drop* wow and I was planning on showing him videos from youtube Zkt-dont do that he's suicidal as it is...wanna draw in his face*grin*  
Sonadowfangirl223-*shrug shoulders* sure 


	3. part 2- scourge

How to annoy SCOURGE 1) snap his glasses

2) tell him when he wears his glasses over his eyes he looks like an old lady. (im serious in some of the pics he does)

3) ask him why sega refuse to add him to any sonic games

4) tell him sonic is faster than him

5) tell him fiona's been shagging mile's

6) ask him why his name sounds so weird

7) call him snot

8) throw him into a pool if her asks why you did that say you wanted to see if he could swim

9) ask what it feels like to be outsmarted by sonic

10) tell him every leather jacket in existance is gonna been burned

11) replace any xbox games with a three year olds

12) sing if you want to get down from stepbrothers to him 24/7

13) replace any action fugures or collectables with barbie

14) make him watch every episode of sonic underground ever

15) whenever you see him call him manic

16) record him singing in the shower and then put it in youtube

17) fill his computer history with porn and show it to fiona

18) burn all his dvd's

19) throw his wii out a window

20) pull his tail

21) cover him in blue paint

22) when he is hiding tell rosey where he is

23) ask why he took so long getting out of zone jail

24) stick a note in his back saying he is insane and should be avoided

25) poke his scars repeatedly

26) for christmas buy him dry shampoo and soap

27) replace his bubble bath with pink hair die

28) buy him something awesome but in the box have something really crap

29) eat all his cookies

30) call his super form girly

31) feed him something horrible and after he finishes tell him what it is

32) when he is sleeping play the bongos in his ear

33) throw icy water over him

34) when her is sleeping draw in his face in permanent marker

35) whenever her mentions a book or comic say wow you can read 


	4. part 3-sonic

Part 3-sonic Hey sorry sonadowfangirl223 but I had this wrote up already but I'll do knuckles next Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

1) make him choose his speed or chilli dogs.

2) call him a giant blue rat.

3) show him sonails.

4) send amy an I luv you card and say sonic sent it.

5) go around calling him sonikku.

6) tell him his soundtrack in sega games is gay.

7) after (6) start playing all hail shadow and I am all of me say these are shadows theme and these are yours start playing reach for the stars and seven rings in hand

8) ask if he is a pokemon reject

9) make him watch sonic underground then yell he ruined all sonic series for you.

10) ask why in almost every fanfiction he is a uke

11) play sonic underground theme in his ear 24/7

12) break tails plane and blame it in sonic.

13) ask scourge if he fancys sonic whatever the answer tell him sonic fancys him.

14) reprograhme all of eggmans robots to aim at sonics legs (seriously why don't they)

15) make him read ...sonamy fanfictions

16) get higher scores than him in the sonic games

17) tell him he's getting fat

18) set him up with your 'hot' friend and then reveal it to be amy

19) tell him scourge has a cooler super form than him

20) whenever he says let's do it to it say 'is that a sex joke'

21) ask him to describe shadow if he says her has black fur call him racist.

22) tell him all chilli dogs have been replaced with cat food

23) steel his shoes

24) ask why manic always looks stoned

25) continously poke him

26) repeatdedly do think fast (ask if you don't know what that is)

27) ask where the rumours him and shadow are fucking came from

28) ask which he finds worse:that elisse kissed an animal or that she kissed a corpse

29) shave his quils

30) ask why shadow has a more badass game then him

31) shave knuckles head and blame it on sonic

32) whenever he tries to sleep blast heavy metal

33) spray paint all over his wall scourge was here in green

34) show him all fanart were her is a girl. 


	5. Chapter 5 scouge shower

scourge

16-record him in the shower

''Yo zkt I'm getting in the shower'' great time to put plan gfdyhfcbjnkfssrdgbkgifudybjb into a side note don't ask how to pronounce that

step 1-getting the recorder in the bathroom.

This would be easy if the bathroom door wasn't so .Plan through the window.

5 minutes later.

fucking hell that window is high multiple attempts and failings to climb the window I think I'm in this very moment I turn and see a ladder.A fucking ladder,great. I hate life I really do.I grabbed the ladder and placed it by the window.*sweat drop* oh thank god the windows open.I placed the recorder in the windowsill and pressed record and climbed back down.

3 hours later

step 2 -retrieving the recorder

was in there for over three hours.I walked in grabbed the recorder and retreated to my room.I pressed play and was definatly scourge singing a very out of tune song

"**so listen up ooh la la la. let her go**

**if your girl wanna play**

**let her go**

**so let her go**

**la la la"**

hahaha omg this is THE COMPUTER.

next day

step 3-result

''hey zkt any idea why everyone is laughing at me'' scourge asked from upstairs." check your email'' I yelled back tjere was complete silence until ''IM GOING TO END YOU''

shit.


	6. Chapter 6 knuckles

**How to annoy**

**Knuckles.**

1. On an important monument spray paint 'knux wuz here'.

2. Say he isn't a very good gaurdian he's broke or lost the master emerald like 100 times.

3. Ask if he turns pink when super.

4. sing rouge and knuckles sitting in a tree.

5. Show him knuckles yaoi.

6. Tell him you have tickets to a concert or sports game he enjoys and then take him to a opera show.

7. Snap the pointy claw things on his hand and when he ask why you did that say "I wanted to know if they're real" (seriously are they?)

8. Tell him he's stupid when he denies it say "sure um how many times has eggman tricked you?"

9. Tell all fangirls were he lives.

10. Ask why is his camelot version such a dick.

11. If he talks in his sleep record what he says and post it on youtube.

12. When he goes for a shower steal his towel.

13. Eat all his food.

14. Steal his master emerald hide it somewhere obvious and see how long he takes to find it.

15. Show him pics from the internet that take piss out of him.

16. Fill his internet history with rouge x knuckles fanwork and then show her.

17. whenever he tells you he isn't gay point to fanfiction and say "tell that to them"

18. Get him drunk and video what he says.

19. Then put the video (18) on youtube.

20. Shave his hair/dreadlocks off.

21. When he is asleep put his hand in warm water and see if he pees himself.

22. when he goes to a nightclub spike his drink

23. point out his shoes look like lego.

24. Invite him to dinner and order his favourite food but when the waiter comes its a bowl of ants.

25. Show a montage of every time he has had his ass kicked.

26. Put a sign on his back saying 'i shagged your mum,yeah I, talking to you.'

27. Show scourge pics of knuckles kissing fiona and then sit back and enjoy the show.

**As I promised here's knuckles I've got tails and amy written up so they be up soon hope you enjoyed the chapter. see you soon **

**zkt xxx.**


	7. Chapter 7

**How to annoy...**

**TAILS.**

1) Tamper with the engine of his plane.

2) Shave his fur.

3) Braid his tails.

4) Tell him his voice originally sounded like a five year old (cmon he did)

5) Take a picture of him eating rabbit then show bunny or cream the picture.

6) Point out to sonic that foxes eat hedgehogs in the wild.

7) Call him miles. ( according to the adventures of sonic the hedgehog cartoon he hates his name.)

8) Lock him in a room with a greyhound.

9) Take the piss out of the fact he got hit by a girl and cried (fiona).

10) Paint the tornado pink.

11) Ask if he has ever gotten laid.

12) Make him watch a load of horror movies.

13) Hang a replica of tails doll over his bed so he freaks out when he wakes up.

14) go back in time to when he is three. Tell him about the under his bed and when he goes to sleep jump up and shout boo.(my friend did it to his brother and recorded it fucking funny)

15) Point out that his moebiun (?) version is clearly straight so because there complete opposites doesn't that make him gay.

16) When he sits down do the tie his laces together thing.

17) Slap him in the face when he starts crying over cosmo.

18) print copies of his journal and post it online.

19) Say your borrowing the tornado then crash it.

20) Set him up on a date with amy.

21) If there's food he's allergic to make him eat it.

22) say the first time you ever saw him you thought he was a girl (I did)

23) Laugh at the scene in sonic x where he trys to fight shadow to protect cosmo and just gets hit to the side.(the cosmo conspiracy)

24) Lock him in a room with his moebiun version.

25) For his birthday give him a chaos emerald but its actually the filed down master emerald and watch knuckles flip out.

26) Poke his ears.

27) Put a kick me sign on his back.

28) Show him fanfic.

29) show him youtubes shadow759 videos that take the piss out of him. (seariously his videos are amazing/hillirious)

30) throw his xbox out the window.

31) On christmas give him a puppy greyhound.

32) burn all his books.

**so this is tails list. amy is next and will be up soon. on happy note on the 4th of september the new riddick film comes . can't wait I love vin diesel films.**


	8. Chapter 8

**How to annoy...**

**AMY. **

1) Taunt her about the fact sonic doesn't like her. (cmon take a hint)

2) Whenever she says something about her and sonic being in love sigh and say "De nial isn't just a river in egypt"

3) Tell her that rosey has better dress sense than her.

4) Put yellow hair dye in her shampoo.

5) Show her pictures of sonic yaoi especially sonourge.(sorry major sonourge fan)

6) when it rains 'accidently' push her in the mud.

7) Set loads of rats loose in her house.

8) Draw on her face with permanent marker.

9) Set her up with 'sonic' but its actually vector.

10) Set fire to her dresses.

11) If she threatens you with her hammer just take it out her hands and snap it.

12) Call her pinky whenever you see her.

13) Ask if she's put on weight.

14) Play birds the word 24/7.

15) Set her clocks foward so when its 5am she thinks its 8:30 and that she's late for school.

16) Record tweenies over all her dvds.

17) Fill her phone with rock/heavy metal. (best music ever)

18) Completely shave all her fur off.

19) Dye all her clothes weird colours.

20) On valentines day fill her locker with romantic stuff that is meant to be from sonic and then watch as he denies it and her heart is crushed. (sorry I just hate her soooooo much)

21) Punch her in the face. (cmon we all want to)

h**ey and here is amys list. man I'm nakered just went shopping for school stuff with my friend. also I was thinking of doing an how to annoy devil may cry characters wa you think?**

**well thanx for reading.**

**zombièkillingtigress xxx.**


End file.
